


things we said

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all the angst! not all the angst, but a lot of angst. you've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. When I thought you were asleep

**Author's Note:**

> all the angst! not all the angst, but a lot of angst. you've been warned.

I do mind actually. That you’ve gone and actually asked Suki. I knew immediately who you meant, you didn’t actually fool me when you said her name was Sue. I’m not really an idiot. It’s just that it’s easier to be an idiot, than to show any of the things in my head. I do mind. And i really hope you are asleep and not just pretending. Are you listening to me Lorrimer? Because that really would be. Well, you’d hear the truth. Whether that’s a good thing or not I don’t know. I suppose I’d find out. Now you’re dating her, it’s- you’ve moved on. And that’s good. Remember how you were at the start? You’d get caught up in the hunt and call me Margot. Bit strange, but I got used to it. Then you stopped doing that, slowly, until I realised you hadn’t accidentally called me Margot in months. I nearly took you for a drink to celebrate but that seemed a bit insensitive. Then I was the most important person in your life. I actually had some sort of purpose. Because I mattered to you. And you actually acted like you cared, not like Ginny did. And now you’re falling in love with Suki, and you’re going to forget about me.

_What was that Roy?_

Nothing Lorrimer. Go back to sleep. We’re nearly back in London.


	2. that I wasn't meant to hear

I heard you, you know. When you were talking in the car. After saving Virginia from her haunted house. I heard everything. i heard you talking about feelings. And I wanted to say something. I did. Really, I just. I didn’t want you to stop. It’s so rare you let things out, I thought you should carry on. It’s good for you not to keep it bottled up inside. Or drowning at the bottom of a bottle. And I just couldn’t say anything without you clamming up. It was better for you. I didn’t know I was calling you Margot. I suppose I must have been caught up in the moment. How often- no that’s really not important right now. I didn’t know you felt like that. I had no idea you thought I’d forget about you. And I wont. Roy Steel, listen to me, I won’t leave you.


End file.
